


Colorful Minds: Where Hope Never Dies

by Chris_34



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Lies, Sacrifice, Thor Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_34/pseuds/Chris_34
Summary: The meadow Thor stood in was an endless vast of golden grass and majestic trees. The wind softly blew the grass just as the moon gave tides to the sea when Thor heard a distant sound.“…Thor….”Many years has passed, since the death of Thor's brother and mother. Nothing could compare to the empty void he felt when he held his brother's empty corpse as his father had held his murdered wife. As children, his mother always spoke of a saying that has forever been ingrained in his heart: There can not be Thor without Loki.....* Please excuse the shitty summary :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Marvel's characters or movies. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading my story! Please pardon my grammar, & leave a note on what I can improve on! :)
> 
> * This is also an alternate universe, where Loki does not take the throne after Thor: The Dark World.

Five Years.

It had been five years since Loki had brought destruction to Midgard, and three years since his death during the battle with Malekith and the Dark Elves.

Thor still couldn’t accept that fact that Loki was gone, even though he cradled his younger brother’s body as he died in his arms. The brother who had always been by his side for over a millennium. The brother who Thor had failed when he needed him most. Ever since Loki had let go from the Brifost all those years ago, Thor still didn’t know the full extend on what lead his brother to insanity and a thirst for power. Loki never wanted power which he had expressed greatly when they were growing up. All it took was three days. Three days for his young brother to lose sight of himself while Thor was banned to Midgard. No matter how much Thor asked the events leading to Loki’s fall, Odin refused to tell. The only answer that Odin had given was that Loki was abandoned by his true parents and that Odin had adopted him. Nothing more and nothing less.

Thor looked out the window to admire the beauty of New York while he steadily drank his alcoholic beverage. After many years of rebuilding the damage that Loki and his army had brought, the city was now back to its glory. Ignoring the sudden heartache, he got whenever he thought of his brother, Thor looked away from the city view, and returned to the company of his Midgardian friends. The room was filled with laughter, and joy as they celebrated for defeating another world dominating villain in battle. Tony Stark was the most intoxicated of the bunch followed by the archer, Clint Barton.

Thor couldn’t suppress a smile as the two tried in vain to speak coherently, and held each other to prevent either one from falling. It was moments like these that brought back memories of the time he and Loki would celebrate after defeating a beast in battle or for hunting. Expect Loki would be the only one sober so that he didn’t do anything reckless.

Scattered along the couch was his other good friends Natasha, Steve, and Bruce. They all watched in amusement when Tony lost his footing causing the two to crumble to the floor. Steve rose to help the two, but stole a quick glance in Thor’s direction.

“Thor, you alright?” Steve asked as he lifted Tony up, and plotted him onto the couch while Natasha did the same for Clint. Natasha tsked as the two men were already knocked out from their excessive drinking.

At Steve’s inquiry Natasha and Bruce glanced back at Thor. With all the commotion going on between the two drunks, Bruce hadn’t realized that Thor had scampered off. Natasha, on the other hand, noticed almost immediately, but had decided to leave him be.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Thor replied, “Just feeling a bit tired is all.”

The three somber avengers hesitantly nodded, and decided to call it a night. They all voted to leave Tony and Clint on the couches for the night, but brought blanket for them.

Thor excused himself, poured his drink down the sink, and headed straight to his room. He shut the door, and pressed his back against it. Every passing day was becoming tiring for him. He often thought of how wrong his life had went from being banished to losing his mother and brother. His father was different as well after the death of Frigga. He was closed off and refused to speak of Frigga or Loki. The All-father was now more insistent that Thor start fulfilling his duty to Asgard, instead of playing hero for Midgard.

Not wanting to think of his father any longer, he pushed himself from the door, and laid down on his mattress. For a moment, he stared at Mjolnir from across the room. Despite not being able to save the lives of the ones he loved, Mjolnir still deemed him worthy. Thor shook his head, before turning his face away from his beloved weapon. He slowly shut his eyes, welcoming the void that helped him escape his thoughts.

* * *

 

_Thor reopened his eyes and took notice of his new surroundings. He was no longer in his room, but outside in a meadow. The sky was a clear blue, and the clouds mystic shapes splayed across the sky like a painting. The meadow Thor stood in was an endless vast of golden grass and majestic trees. The wind softly blew the grass just as the moon gave tides to the sea when Thor heard a distant sound._

_“…Thor….”_

_A feeling of recognition hit him as the voice continued to call out to him, and before he could question why, he ran towards the direction that it had come from. The trees and grass soon became a blur as he continued forward. The voice called out to him again only this time it rung with desperation and fear. For an unknown reason, Thor felt his heart drop at the sudden change of tone in the voice, and forced his legs to run faster._

_It was then that Thor saw a tall figure some distance ahead of him, its back facing the Asgardian prince. Thor slowly halted to a stop, the thought of the voice momentary forgotten. He cautiously called out to the figure, but his calls went unanswered as it continued to keep its back facing him._

_“Show yourself!” Thor bellowed. He took a few steps closer, and drew his arm out calling to his beloved hammer. She, too, did not answer to his call. This took him a few seconds to process before another thought hit him. The voice calling to him had stopped. He tried to remember why the voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place a name to it. He wearily looked at the back of the figure, ‘Does the voice belong to this thing?’._

_The sudden ringing of thunder shocked Thor out of his train of thought. The once clear sky had grown darker than night, and sudden arrays of lighting flashed across the darkening sky. Thor used his power as the thunder god to put an end to the abrupt storm, but the storm only grew to be more violent. From the corner of his eye, a stray bolt of lightning struck a tree setting it ablaze. Soon the once golden meadow was burning with hot blazes of fire. Thor turned his attention back to the figure to give warning of their situation, and that they must find somewhere safe to hide. However, when Thor looked at the figure, it had moved to face him with its head staring at the ground. It wore a cloak to conceal its appearance, but Thor had a gut feeling that he did not want to see this being’s face._

_The fire continued to blaze towards them, however, it did not reach to burn Thor or the figure. In fact, it had stopped in a perfect circle around the two beings. So much was  taking place, that Thor was feeling a slight pressure in his head at all the confusion. ‘What was going on? Who was this person?’_

_The figure slowly began to raise its head to finally face the future king of Asgard, and what Thor saw truly frightened him. It was a woman with a face of remarkable beauty like none he’d ever seen before, but the right side of her face was marked with horror. Decaying skin hung from one side of her face, half her lip was black with cracks, and her right eye was that of a person who could not see. What truly frighten the prince was that part of her right cheek was gone, and her teeth could be seen through the gaping hole._

_Without saying a word, the cloaked woman pointed to her left, and a path through the fire was created. Thor watched in confusion, and attempted to question the woman, but she continued to point in that direction. He took a hesitant step forward, before opening his mouth to ask a question._

_“Who are you?” He asked._

_The woman only stared at him, which caused Thor to shiver. Her presence was not one he had ever encountered before, and did not wish to anytime soon. Seeing as she would not answer his question, he walked towards the path. About halfway into the path she had created, he took a quick glance behind him, and saw that the woman was at the entrance of the path facing him. With a wave of her hand, fire began to fill the path behind him. Thor jolted to a run to reach the other end of the path, but the rush of the fire was too fast for him. As soon as the hot blazes reached him, he heard a voice different from the one before._

_“…I am Hela…. I am Death…”_

* * *

 

Thor woke with a startle, and instinctively called for Mjolnir. Unlike before, she answered his call and immediately rushed to his outstretched hand. Thor blinked to focus his eye sight and recognized that he was in his room. So, it must have been a dream. A nightmare, really. Sweat dripped down Thor’s face, and his body burned as though the fire in his dream had been real. The voice of the woman still rung in his ears.

Her name was Hela, but she was also Death. Thor pinched the middle of his brow to understand what had happened in his dream. Nothing had made any sense.

‘Who was this Hela? Why had she come to him?’

What Thor still questioned was the voice that first called out to him. It sounded… so familiar that it made his heart ache. A knocking at his door distracted Thor from his thoughts as another familiar voice called to him.

“Hey Thor! It’s me, Tony. You awake?”

Thor sighed in relief, and rose to answer the door for his friend. Looking down at his garment, Thor realized that he had slept in the clothes he had worn for the party last night. He chose to ignore it, and opened the door for his friend.

“Hey, buddy. Wow well you look like crap,” Tony blurted out as soon as the thunder god opened the door, “Have a bad night?”

“It would seem so, son of Howard.” Thor mumbled.

“Thor, how many times do I have to remind you,” Tony chastised, “Call me Tony. We’ve been friends for what five year already? We’re already past formalities. Hurry change clothes. Team’s waiting for us in the meeting room.”

With that said, Tony turned and left to what Thor presumed was to meet with the rest of the team. Thor went back into his room, rushed to shower, brush his teeth, and wear fresh clothes.

As he walked down the hallway leading to the meeting room, Thor couldn’t stop thinking of the woman named Hela or the familiar voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking to the end! The idea just randomly came to mind one Sunday afternoon while I was in my dorm, so I hope you all enjoyed it!! This story is just a one-shot, but if requested I will consider expanding this story. Please leave a note on what you thought of this story or how I can improve on my writing! I would greatly appreciated it :)


End file.
